A glass substrate serves as a matrix of a TFT-LCD (thin film transistor-liquid crystal display), and a specific pattern is formed on the substrate surface. In a production process, there is a need for conveying the glass substrate to a specific position by using a glass substrate conveyer. Because the glass substrate is only 0.5 mm thick or even thinner, during conveying, contact impact between the glass substrate and conveying rolls of the conveyer may usually cause breakage or damage of the glass. Because positions, at which the glass is damaged, on the conveyer are not fixed, it is hard to find the broken glass substrate and stop the equipment in time, thus easily causing a result that broken glass fragments enter the equipment and damage it. Meanwhile, the glass substrate is made of a transparent material, such that the fragments thereof are difficult to find in the first place on a production line.
Therefore, there is a need for a glass substrate conveyer capable of easily finding a broken glass substrate while on the line.